Switching regulators with ripple-based control (i.e., “ripple regulators”) may have fast transient response to both line and load perturbations. Specially, some ripple regulators may operate with a switching frequency that is proportional to the load current under the DCM (discontinuous conduction mode) and the transfer between CCM (continuous conduction mode) and DCM due to slow load changes may introduce only little output voltage overshoot or undershoot. Above characteristics may make these ripple regulators well-suited for power management application in computer and portable electronic devices. However, ripple regulators have some drawbacks, such as (1) tendency for large signal instability and noise-induced jitter (especially with ceramic output capacitor); (2) inadequate DC regulation; and (3) poorly defined switching frequency under CCM operation.